Surprise
by captainkodak1
Summary: Bonnie gets a surprise when school starts again.


**Suprise**

"Hicka bicka boo?"

"Hoosshhhaaa!"

"TWEEBS!"

"Kimmie!"

Kim sat down at the breakfast table with a pout.

"But MOM! This is the first day of my Senior year and I wanted to ride to school with Ron, and Ron only."

Mrs. Possible turned to her daughter.

"I'm sorry, Kimmie, but I have an early procedure and your father is already at the Space Center. The boys will have to ride with you and Ron to school. This is their first day of high school."

"That's the problem. Now I have to put up with them all day as well as home," Kim mumbled.

"Now Kimmie, your brothers worked hard to get into high school on the advanced program. I'm sure they will behave themselves perfectly. Won't you, boys?"

"Yes, Mother," Tim and Jim both said innocently, smiled at their mother.

The kitchen door opened and in stepped Ron.

"Hola to twin Possibles, Mrs. Dr. P., and the most bon diggity girlfriend in the world!"

Ron stepped over to Kim, wrapped his arms around her neck, and kissed her on the head.

Kim just growled but did wrap her arms around his waist.

"Ohhhh, somebody is a grumpy puppy this morning," he said as he slid into the seat next to her.

Kim started to open her mouth. However, the twins beat her to speaking.

"Sis' is really tweaked this morning cause…"

"…we have to ride to school with the two of you this morning."

"I am not tweaked." Kim growled. "I'm just upset, that's all."

Ron put his arm around Kim.

"Ouuuu, I think someone needs some Ron-shine!"

Ron gazed into Kim's eyes and saw "The Look".

"Ooookaay, Ron-shine will come later, when there is less chance of physical pain."

Kim snuggled up to Ron as they walked into school. Tim and Jim entered the school by another door. This suited Kim just fine. It got them out from under her feet and away from the two of them. This was her Senior year and she had the man of her dreams on her arm. There were smiles, grins and waves as they walked down the hall.

"Hey, girl!" yelled Monique.

Kim turned to see her best friend coming toward her with Felix rolling next to her.

"What's up? Where are the MBBOMDs" Monique asked with an uplifted eyebrow.

"MBBOMDs?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, the Mutant Brain Brothers Of Mass Destruction."

Kim's face turned sour.

"I don't know and I don't care. I hope they stay on the freshman hall. The less I see of them the better."

"'Sup, dude!" Felix high-fived Ron with a mechanical arm.

"Ouch!" Ron shook his hand and blew on it.

"Opps. Sorry, Ron," Felix apologized.

Ron shook his hand out.

"As my KP would say, "No big", Wheel-Man. You ready for some hoops later today?"

"Only if it is mixed doubles," Monique chided.

Kim smiled just a bit. "Hmmmm, sounds like a plan. No cheer practice today, and the tweebs have to stay after to attend some extra conference."

"See y'all at lunch?"

Monique and Felix nodded.

"We'll be there."

Bonnie Rockwaller stalked down the hallway of Middleton High School. Her high heels tapped quickly on the floor as she headed for her locker. Her normal foul mood was even fouler today. Summer had been a disaster. Brick graduated and went off to college on a football scholarship. He had given her a nice hug and said goodbye. That was the last she had heard from him.

Everywhere she turned, there were couples from last year and couples from the summer. Most of them did not bother her. They were for the most part on the proper lines of the "Food Chain".

Then, as she turned down the senior hall, there before her was the one couple who violated all the rules and did not care. What was worse, the whole school actually approved of the match. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable stood by their lockers arm in arm with foreheads touching.

Bonnie thought back to the Spring Prom: Kim dating that hottie Erik (who turned out to be some kind of "synthodrone" or whatever), the Diablos, Ron, and everything that had happened that night. Kim and Ron saved the world again that night. Then they walked into the prom hand-in-hand. Bonnie's face burned in humiliation when the cheers of the other students drowned out her mocking laughter. Kim and Ron then gave each other a kiss that could have popped every balloon in the gym and give Mr. Barkin angina.

"Well, if it's not the loser and losee," she snarled as she strode up to the pair.

"Gee, 'K', I figured you would have come to your senses long ago."

Kim turned with a growl to face her adversary. Then a thin smile came to her face.

"Oh, I've come to my senses alright, Bonnie. Here, I'll prove it to you."

Kim turned, wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and proceeded to give him a kiss that could have provided the heat for the school for an entire week. Kim pulled back from Ron. He stood there for just a moment with eyes closed and a huge smile on his face, then slowly melted into a sitting position on the floor.

"Whatever!" hissed Bonnie as she turned and stomped off.

Kim was watching her leave when a gruff voice exploded from behind her. She let out a small screech.

"POSSIBLE! What is Stoppable's problem?" yelled Mr. Barkin.

Kim spun around and attempted to get her heart started again.

"Ma, ma, ma…Mr. Barkin?" she stammered.

Barkin glared down at Kim.

"Yeesssss, Miss Possible. I haven't changed my name or anything. Now, I suggest you get Stoppable on his feet and both of you to class."

Kim reached down and pulled Ron to his feet. Kim remembered the look on his face. He had the same look when she kissed him under the influence of the moodulator. She might have overdone this kiss just a little bit.

"Oh, Miss Possible?" Barkin continued.

"Yes, sir?" Kim asked.

"Remember to wipe your lipstick off of his face."

Her face burning red, Kim pulled a Kleenex out of her locker and wiped his face. Ron slowly regained his composure and smiled at his girlfriend.

"Booyahhhh!"

Bonnie approached her locker and opened it. Something fell out and she caught it. Her face flushed and her heart started to beat faster.

It was a red rose. There was a note attached.

"A red rose for a true flower of Middleton High, from your secret admirers, T and J."

Bonnie turned to look up and down the hall. No one seemed to have noticed what had happened. She tried to think. 'Who could T and J be?' Two persons together seemed to be vying for her affections. A smile came across her face. 'Wait a minute! T and J?' Her thoughts went to cheer practice just a few days earlier.

"Rip 'em, tear 'em up, bite them! GO, GO, Mad Dogs, GO!"

Bonnie sprang into a number of handsprings in front of the other cheerleaders. As she finished, Kim came from the other direction in a full cartwheel. Both cheerleaders finished their moves then started dancing toward the center of the team. Kim was concentrating on her moves as she moved closer to the center. The other cheerleaders started forward, forming a "U" around Bonnie and Kim. Kim kept going and ran right into Bonnie, who was standing still, looking across the gym. Both girls landed in a clump of groans, skirts and hair.

"'K', can't you watch where you're going?"

"Me? Why were you just standing….standing?"

Kim followed Bonnie's gaze across the gym and gave a small gasp. The rest of the cheer squad joined her when they noticed what she was looking at.

Two teen boys had just entered the gym and were talking to the football coach. They had to be twins, as they looked exactly like the other. They were tall and well built. Perfectly groomed dark brown hair covered their heads. Their clothes were tailored to fit their muscular bodies. Kim shook her head to clear it. 'Nope. Not anymore. Her man was her man.' Still, she could window shop, she thought with a little smile.

The coach approached the cheerleaders with the two new teens at his side.

"Ladies, let me introduce you to Jason and Thomas Flowers. They've just transferred to Middleton High and will be joining the football team."

The two young men flashed brilliant smiles.

"Ladies, nice to meet you."

Seven hearts completely melted at the smiles. One jumped a little but remained true.

Jason turned to Kim.

"You must be Kim Possible."

Kim blushed a little and nodded. She extended her hand and shook their hands. Bonnie looked crossly from the side.

"Yes, welcome to Middleton High."

Thomas elbowed his brother and nodded to Bonnie. He extended his hand to Bonnie.

"And you are Bonnie Rockwaller."

Bonnie grinned just a bit and extended her hand. Thomas took her hand and instead of shaking it, bent down and kissed it. He stepped to the side and allowed his brother to repeat the process.

Bonnie smirked at Kim and just nodded to the two newcomers.

"We have followed your dancing for years, ever since your recital in Upperton three years ago. Both of us have been in ballet for years and hoped we would get to meet you. Would you care to show us around the school?" Jason extended his right arm and Thomas stepped to the other side and extended his left. Bonnie stepped between them, taking both arms. All three left, chatting happily. Bonnie turned her head and flashed a smirk at Kim as the boys escorted her out of the gym.

Bonnie twirled the rose in her hand and sighed happily. This was going to be a great year.

"Kaabboomm!"

The light flickered in the classroom where Kim and Ron were taking Level IV English.

Kim glanced over to Ron, mouthing the word, "Tweebs."

Ron smiled and nodded.

Minutes later, Mr. Barkin's gruff voice crackled over the intercom.

"Mrs. Pearson, would you please send Mr. Stoppable and Miss Possible to the office?"

Kim and Ron exchanged glances, gathered their books and picked up their hall passes from their teacher. As they entered the main office, Bonnie Rockwaller stormed out of Mr. Barkin's office. Her trendy outfit was scorched and covered in some sort of red goo. Bonnie saw Kim and stalked up to her.

"YOUR BROTHERS ARE A MENACE TO SOCIETY! Just wait until I get through with all of you. Do you have any idea how much this outfit cost? I am going to take it out of their scrawny hides!"

Bonnie turned and stormed out the door.

Kim and Ron saw Tim and Jim sitting on a bench in the office. Their clothes were in similar condition.

"We were partnered with Bonnie in Chem lab…

"…and we wanted to try something to help the reaction."

"Bonnie is pretty…

"…and pretty cool, too."

Barkin came out of his office.

"Miss Possible, I have called your mother and explained the situation to her. She asked that Mr. Stoppable take the three of you home so that they can get clean clothes. Since this is the last period, you can check out for the day."

Ron and Kim nodded and started for the door.

Barkin stood over Tim and Jim.

"Gentlemen, you have violated Chemistry Lab protocol by deviating from the established procedures. You will be responsible for paying for Miss Rockwaller's clothing and for the damage to the Lab. When you return tomorrow, you will serve detention for the rest of the week. Now, get home and get cleaned up!"

Bonnie entered the school the next day and approached her locker. The evening before, Mr. and Mrs. Possible brought both Tim and Jim over to her house to apologize, giving her a sizable portion of their allowance money to pay for the ruined clothes. Several students shot glances at her as she approached her locker. 'Great,' she thought. 'Everyone knows what those two Possible munchkins did to me.' Her eyes saw something hanging from her locker. It appeared to be an envelope. She opened it. Inside was a gift card to her favorite boutique for a nice amount. There was also a nice card.

"We heard about what happened yesterday. Thought this might brighten your day."

It was signed "T and J".

"Hi Bonnie, I see someone…

…has a secret admirer."

Bonnie turned to see Thomas and Jason standing there with smiles on their faces.

"Well," Bonnie said with a sigh. "My day just got a lot better. Care to escort a girl to class?"

"It would be our pleasure," the twins said, each producing an arm. Bonnie stepped between the two boys as they led her to their first class.

Kim and Ron watched as the three went up the hall.

"Bonnie is going to be insufferable now," Kim groaned.

"Hey! As long as her attention is on those guys and not taking shots at you, I'm happy." Ron stated.

Kim turned to Ron, "Yeah, but if this keeps up, her head will be bigger than yours that time with the naco money."

"Uhh-huh, I know it's early but I was just getting ready to ask someone to the first dance of the school year."

Kim's eyes got big, then she pulled her face into the dreaded puppy dog pout.

"I'm sorry Ronnie, Pwease?"

Ron turned to his girlfriend and laughed.

"KP, will you go to the Fall Dance with me?"

"Oh, yesssss, I will!" Kim stood on her toes to give Ron a kiss. There was a flash of light and a click.

Kim and Ron turned to see Tim and Jim standing there with a camera.

"TWEEBS!"

"Possible! Stoppable!" roared Mr. Barkin.

Kim and Ron spun to face the massive Assistant Principal.

"I thought you as Seniors would be examples of proper decorum to the underclassmen. I guess I need to remind you about the rules for PDA in the halls. You can review them this afternoon; in detention."

Barkin spun to face Tim and Jim.

"And as for you two. I have had a number of complaints from your teachers about the practical jokes in class. You can join your sister this afternoon in detention . Now, hand over the camera. Unauthorized photography is not allowed in the halls."

"Aww, man!" the twins said in unison.

Bonnie just happened to be coming back up the hall, an evil grin on her face.

"Well, well, 'K'. I guess it will be a family affair in detention this afternoon."

"What a gal!" murmured the twins as they watched her walk back up the hall.

The first weeks of schools passed without many great events. Kim and Ron still went on missions. Tim and Jim worked their way through their classes. After several trips to detention, they quit the pranks at school and became so focused at school that they quit playing pranks on Kim. Kim and Ron relished the apparent cease-fire, but wondered where the two were applying all their energy besides school.

Bonnie was in heaven. The gifts continued to rain on her. She found a new card, gift or flower on her locker at least twice a week. The twins Thomas and Jason always seemed to be around when she found the gifts. Of course, Kim Possible's little brat brothers were also around. Bonnie was sure they were spying on her for Kim. They even had the same lunch period as her. The two were actually annoying, pestering her at lunch, getting things for her, holding her chair and generally making major nuisances of themselves. She, the "Queen of the Food Chain", having two gorgeous Senior guys fawning over her, did not want two freshmen even being associated with her; two freshmen who were way younger than a normal freshmen and, to top it off, were brothers of her worst enemy.

The first dance of the year was coming: the Fall Dance This was THE social affair for the opening of the school year. The couples who made it through the summer together would show off that they were still together. The new couples would be there to show that they had found their places on the "Food Chain". Bonnie was getting ready to accept going to the dance with two of the hottest guys at school. She just knew that the Thomas twins were going to ask her. She rarely saw them because they did not have any classes together but she could see them watching her when they showed up to watch cheer practice. One time, she did see them with two other girls from school but Bonnie just figured they were from one of their classes. Besides, why would they want to associate with someone else when they could get Bonnie Rockwaller and be at the top of the "Food Chain".

Bonnie approached her locker and saw another note. A smile broke out when she realized that it was an invitation to the dance. She pulled the note off her locker and read it.

"Bonnie, would you grant us the privilege of escorting you to the Fall Dance. We would like to meet you under the arch of balloons at eight o'clock. We want all the attention to be on you when we make our entrance. If you accept, draw a circle on this invitation and tape it on the outside of your locker. We look forward to dancing with you. Signed, T and J."

Bonnie's heart started to beat faster as she grabbed a marker from her locker and marked the invitation. She then taped it to the outside of her locker. Bonnie turned around to head for class and bumped into one of Kim's brothers.

"Watch it, shrimp!" she yelled.

"What's up, Bonnie? Get a note from someone?" they chorused.

"Yeah, like you two have any idea on how to treat a girl." she hissed.

Bonnie looked up to see Jason and Thomas coming down the hall. She waved at them with a sly grin on her face. She stepped to the side so that they could be by her locker. Jason turned to Thomas, poked him in the arm and nodded toward Bonnie's locker. The two twins grinned and moved on to class. Bonnie sighed. She could not wait. The dance would come and Kim would show up with that loser Stoppable. Kim probably would wear some horror of a dress that that friend of her's of Club Banana would suggest she wear. Bonnie already had her dress picked out. This one was long to her feet and a deep lavender blue. She would be the "Queen of the Dance", just as she deserved. The twins Jason and Thomas would arrive to meet her under the balloon arch. The same arch where Kim and Ron had walked in to the acclaim of all the others students. She had never been so humiliated. Tonight would be perfect revenge.

Bonnie was working on her makeup when there was a knock at the door. Her mother opened the door just a crack.

"Bon-Bon, a package just came for you."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at her mother's pet name for her. She never could live it down when her mother showed up on the ski trip. It was "Bon-Bon" this and "Bon-Bon" that.

"What is it, Mother?"

Bonnie's mother opened the door fully to give her a corsage in a plastic cover.

"Apparently, your secret admirers knew about your dress."

Bonnie glanced down. The corsage matched her dress perfectly. A grin crossed her face. They must have been following her. She put the corsage on and finished her makeup. She picked up her keys and strode out the door.

"I'll be back later, Mom. Don't wait up."

Soon she arrived at the dance, which was already in full swing. She straightened her hair and dress and marched in proudly. As she entered, she could see that Kim and Ron were already on the dance floor. Ron had ditched that horrible powder-blue tux for a nice black one with a red bow tie. Kim was wearing a red high-necked sleeveless dress that reached down to her calves.

Bonnie strode into the gym and stopped under the arch of balloons. There before her stood Jason and Thomas with two other girls. What the heck was going on?

"Jason, Thomas, just what do you think you are doing? You have been leaving all those gifts on my locker. You asked me to the dance. What are you doing with…with those two?"

Jason faced Bonnie.

"Bonnie, I have no idea of what you are talking about. Thomas and I have not been putting anything on your locker, and we sure didn't ask you to the dance."

"Well, just who are "T and J" then?" Bonnie shrilled.

"That would be us. We hope you liked the flowers," two voices chorused behind her.

Bonnie spun to the Tim and Jim Possible standing behind her. They were dressed in small black tuxedos. One had a red bowtie and the other a green one.

Bonnie's face went deep red.

"You! YOU! KIM, do something about this!"

Kim just snickered.

"What can I say Bonnie. The Tweebs will be the Tweebs."

"Arrrggghhh" Bonnie screamed and stomped off to the ladies' room.

"I guess we don't…

Get to dance with anyone tonight." Tim and Jim chorused.

Kim came over to her brothers.

"How about a dance with your big sister?"

"That would be cool!" They said.

Kim and Ron walked slowly to the door of her home. Kim sighed as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Well, at least the girls were able to be Bonnie out of the bathroom. She did get to dance with the Flower twins. However, every time she saw Tim and Jim she would get so mad. I think she did have a good time. Tim and Jim got to dance with a bunch of the girls. Monique even danced with them. Tim told me Bonnie did thank them for all the gifts they had sent, but made it clear that she would break every bone in their bodies if they tried it again. In a way, she did climb her food chain. She had two freshmen willing to do anything for her."

Ron laughed.

"Yeah, at least we know why they have not been playing tricks on you for so long. All their energy has been going to impress Bonnie."

Cold water exploded over the two of them as they were buried in a barrage of water balloons.

"TWEEBS!"

"Welcome home sis, and thanks for the dance." Tim and Jim yelled.

Kim and Ron looked at each other. They were now soaked. Kim hair hung limply around her face and Ron's hair was plastered to his head.

"Well I guess things are back to normal." Kim said as she pushed a limp strand of hair out of the way.

"Hicka bicka boo?" Ron asked with an upraised eyebrow.

"Hoosha" giggled Kim.

They turned and entered the Possible home.

* * *

Hi everyone. This is the Captain. I am slowy getting back in the groove of writing. This one has been on my mind for awhile and thought this would be a good time to finish it. This one is for FaZhou's contest over at DA. CarbonF did the picture for me and you can find it on my page and Carbon's page at DA. Check at FaZhou's page soon to see both from his page. Check out the contest from there. 

Thanks to all you helped me with this one. It feels good to be back writing. Leave a review and let me know what you think.

This is the Captain, "right hand salute"


End file.
